Saint Raphael
Once a decorated, and celebrated, member of the Seraphim Council, Saint Raphael was a leader of Celestialkind in their wars against the Shadow Imps and the Four Horsemen. However, pride, a complete lack of empathy and centuries of watching, in growing contempt, what he saw as the "sins" of the greater Overworld eventually drove Raphael down a path of treachery and zealous crusading; becoming a major antagonists of the Alternate Fighters, the Guild of Hades and the Heaven's Fighters, as the leader of the oppressive would-be 'new world order' known simply as The New Order. Summary Personal Stats Name: 'Saint Raphael [[Alignment|'Alignment: ]] Lawful Evil Gender: 'Male '''Age: '(physically) mid-30s; (chronologically) 247 '''Classification: '''Celestial (Fallen Seraphim) '''Height: '''6'1 '''Weight: 210 lbs Likes: Order, organization, cleanliness, strong leadership, tradition, rules, giving speeches, sunlight, daytime Dislikes: Chaos, insubordination, darkness, humanity, the night, filth, military women Affiliations: '''Celestial Army (Grand Marshall/formerly); Seraphim Council (formerly); Celestial Paragons (formerly), The New Order (Co-Founder/Leader, currently) '''Cherubim Form: '''Snake '''Status: Alive (Active) Marital Status: 'Single Theme Song: Power and Stats 'Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, likely higher Powers and Abilities; Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Regeneration (High-Low), Healing, Light Manipulation, Holy Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Mastery, Transformation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:' ]] Solar System Level '(Considered to be tamong the strongest of the Seraphim; stronger than Saint Andros, who is on par with Riku, who is equa lto the likes of Sora and Roxas in power; able to physically match the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, and Etrigan in combat) | At least '''Solar System Level '(Is canonically his uninhibited, and thus strongest, form in terms of power; its cry alone was able to shake the Solar System; can easily shatter a Green Lantern's constructs with his Holy Fire Breath), bypasses conventional durability with Glare Holy Fire '''varies, but can bypass durability. Speed::FTL'' '(Surprisingly slower than most Seraphim, due to the heavier weight of his armour; however, still able to easily block, redirect and perceive light particles), '''Massively FTL+' Flight Speed (is better adapted for aerial combat than grounded; fast enough to keep pace with Andros and Riku; able to react to attacks from Wonder Woman and Donna Troy) | Relativistic '(Not as swift as his baseline form due to sheer size and bulk; can still read and block lasers moving at lightspeed) 'Lifting Strength: ''' '''Class Y (Has pushed the Moon with his bare hands; wrestles with planetary-sized demons and monsters on a regular basis) | Stellar Class (Notably far larger, and more capable of lifting immense weight, than his base form) Striking Strength: Solar System Level (Can trade bows with Wonder Woman and overwhelm Donna Troy' in martial combat; sword strikes at full power have shaken several nearby planets; drew blood from Superman without the aid of Kryptonite) | At least Solar System Level (Tail swipes are capable of violently fragmenting multiple planets in its path; almost killed Donna Troy in one strike; full-body tackle comparable to a supernova) Durability: At most Solar System Level '''at base, '''Multi Solar System Level with armour (Whilst armoured, survived (and later escaped) the function of a black hole, created by Asmodeus, which destroyed an entire star system; armour can withstand attacks from the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in their Horsemen Forms, who are able to wipe out multiple solar systems simultaneously at full power; armour withstood a full-y-powered blast from a distressed, enraged Paragon Vega). Armor is immune to Fire attacks. | At least Multi Solar System Level, likely higher (More resilient than his base form, at least comparable to his armour if not superior outright; tanked the combined onslaught of the Guild of Hades and the Heaven Fighters; could withstand the full, unrestrained power of Vega) [[Stamina|'Stamina:']] Godlike '(fought, singlehandedly, against all his fellow Seraphim after executing Saint Cavalier, without suffering fatigue; has fought the entire Heaven Fighters roster without suffering exhaustion; can wrangle with the powerhouses of the Justice League - Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Etrigan the Demon, Captain Marvel/Shazam, etc., - for several hours before finally needing to retreat to rest even defeating Etrigan, Shazam and Hal in the process) 'Range: Extended melee range with sword. Planetary with Holy Fire. | Interplanetary with physical strikes. Interstellar with Holy Fire. Standard Equipment: * Armour ** Celestial Full Plate *** Raphael's first and foremost layer of defense, his Celestial Full Plate armour is forged from Celestial Silver (a holy fire-smelted silver, blessed by the Paragon of the Celestials) as most Celestial arms are. Comparatively bulkier and somewhat heavier than the standard Celestial suit, weighing down his agility a little, it compensates with its immense resilience to blunt force, slashing, magic, energy and soul attacks and a total immunity to heat/ire attacks. It boasts a bolstered resistance against typical Celestial weaknesses, however it still has a vulnerability to such weaknesses that it does not absolutely nullify. The suit has six holes on the back, allowing him to sprout his Seraphim wings freely. **** Withstood a combined assault from the Four Horsemen, in their Horsemen Forms, which wiped out entire legions of Celestials simultaneously **** Whilst eventually cracked and worn in several places, withstood the damage from repeated strikes from Riku's Keyblade, an energy blast from the Sword of Protection, an Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, a fire blast from Blaze the Cat, and an energy drill from John Stewart all in the same battle, without breaking. **** Endured under, albeit not without considerable damage, a full-force energy blast from Paragon Vega **** However, the suit has its limitations. As a result of the aforementioned attacks-from-multiple-angles against the Heaven Fighters, the plate itself was eventually damaged enough by this onslaught, as well as a later Omnislash, that Andros (by this point near-equal to Raphael in power) was able to shatter it with a holy arrow. Furthermore, by Raphael's own admission, if he were up against the true full power of Asmodeus, his armour would not have stood a chance. ** Chainmail *** Underneath his Full Plate, as a secondary line of emergency defenses, Raphael also wears a suit of Celestial Silver chainmail. Resilient against blades of nigh any kind, its chain links are woven so intertwined with one another that it has a texture and appearance more akin to cloth than typical chainmail. However, it is far less efficient at protection against blunt force damage, and does not boast the same level of energy resistances as his Full Plate. * Celestial Zweihander ** Raphael's primary weapon of choice is a two-handed greatsword of Celestial origin; specifically modelled off of a Zweihander.--a sword of German origins.. Forged out of Celestial Silver, much like his armour, Raphael has had it reinforced further by compositing it with cold iron (given a greater mass than even his suit altogether; a testament to Raphael's raw physical power that he is able to lift such a sword when no other Celestial, not even its smiths, are able to). This has made it even more effective as a weapon against supernatural creatures and demons, as well as faeries and elves. t is able of effortlessly hacking and slashing through many of the Overworld's known materials durable enough to withstand repeated clashes and parries with Nth metal weaponry without fracturing. Once drawn, it automatically creates and engulfs a cloak of holy fire self-sustaining, thus allowing Raphael to manipulate and project it freely, and imbuing onto it the same soul-attacking properties of Holy Fire. *** Length: 7'0'' (84 in/2.13 m) *** Weight: Unknown *** Blade Type: Double-edged; straight blade *** Hilt Type: Two-handed *** Materials: Celestial Silver/Cold Iron alloy (blade); various metals (hilt); Demon Hide leather (grip) * Synthesis Vial ** An enchanted glass bottle from Raphael's youth; given to him by his parents at the start of his military career. It is filled with various herbs and chemicals he has discovered over the years, enchanted - through the (forceful) 'recruitment' of a wiccan and a witch (both of whom Raphael executed in cold blood afterwards) - to replenish itself after use. Through mixing its contents using a charge of his holy energies, Raphael can create a variety of healing elixirs for use. However, after creating a single potion and ingesting it, it does take up to ten minutes for its contents to be fully regenerated, and he can only create one elixir at a time. Its effects can vary dramatically, including *** Curing Status Ailments *** Rejuvenating Stamina *** Regeneration (Low-Mid) *** Magic/Chi/Chakra Rejuvenation ** However, resurrection - Raphael's original intent in creating the vial - is a feat that remains beyond his abilities still. Intelligence: '''A career soldier since childhood, Raphael climbed swiftly through the ranks through a natural talent towards absorbing and memorizing information. On top of mastering every arms in the Celestial armory as well as mastering the angelic army's CQC system before he'd even been promoted to the rank of Archangel (the second lowest in Celestial society), he is a genius chemist; befitting his namesake, he has an innate affinity towards brewing healing potions (able to create complex medicines in a matter of two minutes tops, made faster with the aid of his magical vial), and is able to recognise a variety of herbs and poison in an instant. He is also a shrewd politician (successfully manipulating the young Paragon Vega for years before his murder of Saint Cavalier), with a particular affinity towards psychological warfare and the use of grandiose, overwhelming attacks to shatter enemy morale. He is also intelligent enough to be able to work about the more ambitious/unpredictable members of the New Order (Skeletor), rather than leave himself vulnerable or in a position of weak leadership. '''Weaknesses: Proud and arrogant (inflexible in his judgment, can be distracted by slights against his name, somewhat obsessive-compulsive when it comes to order and structure); wings and head are not protected by armour; Holy Fire can be halted with supernatural or magical waters; vulnerable to both Holy Fire (requires his armour to protect himself from being harmed handling his own flames, due to the weight of his sins) and Hellfire (an inherent weakness to Celestials); vulnerable to Demon and Underworld Magic. | Slower than his base form Notable Attacks/Techniques Light Manipulation As a Celestial, Raphael possesses the ability to manipulate visible light in any area around him through concentration. Considering Raphael's proficiency and skill in manipulating Holy Fire, it can only be assumed that he is able to bend and shape light to the exact same creative scope. However, since unlocking the ability to handle and manipulate Holy Fire, he has a greater affinity towards it as opposed to light alone; however, there are applications of it that he still uses from time to time. * Photoportation ** A form of teleportation achieved through bending light; Raphael can merge himself into photons and reappear wherever he sets his mind to, so long as there is a light source from which to project himself outwards. ** Raphael prefers flight over photoportation, due to a beam of light's mobility being limited to a straight line. However, he has found effective ways to combine the two; often exploiting reflective surfaces, such as an opponent's weapon, to bounce off of and adjust his position for a surprise sneak attack, combined with using the flash as a distraction. * Holographic Projection ** Through manipulating and generating photons, Raphael can create a fully, three-dimensional image of light; able to project holograms of himself across entire star systems. ** Raphael primarily uses this to communicate across worlds with other members of the New Order; he can also apply them for combat uses, primarily to act as a decoy to attract the attention of opposing attacks as a distraction. These are not physical, however, and tangible matter will phase straight through these holograms. * Light Absorption ** As well as manipulate and shape light, Raphael can also absorb visible light into his own body;applying it for a variety of different uses. The scale and versatility of his absorption stretches to include Light Magic,auras from other beings and even, with concentration, starlight; however, absorbing a sun-sized, or larger, star's light can take lengthier periods of time ** Through absorbing light, he can rejuvenate his energy reserves, strengthen his energy attacks, negate the powering up or abilities of other individuals, and heal his own injuries. ** To do this, however, Raphael must stand or hover completely still and concentrate on the light source he is absorbing; if he is focusing on larger lights, this can leave him susceptible to attacks without the support of others to guard him. * Light Aura ** Raphael can emanate a powerful cloak of concentrated light around his own body, applied for both offensive and defensive capacities. With light wreathed around his hands and feet, his kicks, punches, palm strikes and karate chops attain attributes similar to a lightsaber; wreathed in intense lasers able to cut and tear through nigh any non-resistant material; he can also punch the ground to create shock waves of light. ** Defensively, this aura can be applied to deflect physical attacks thrown at him as well as, via the refraction of light, make himself invisible Invisibility is an ability rarely used, as he prefers his adversaries to see the man about t bring an end to their existence * Photokinetic Constructs *** Wings **** A passive ability exhibited by nigh all Celestials, as both a coming of age and an indicator of their status in Celestial society, Raphael can create wings of solid light with which he can achieve high-speed flight--massively achieving the speed f light. **** As a Seraphim, Raphael can create six wings with a wingspan of ; were it not for his heavy weight armour weighing him down, he'd be among the fastest of Celestialkind. **** He can also project feathers of solid light, which can be launched as projectile energy daggers. *** Holy Fire Manipulation Seraphim Form Key: Base | Seraphim Form